Quest of Truth and the Order of The Phoenix
by Joker Oak
Summary: Truth has cruelly tricked Edward during the promised day, what has Ed mistakenly chosen after being coerced into the wrong decision? Why do people here believe alchemy to be dead and him to be strange? T for safety.
1. Information File 01

**Quest of Truth and The Order of The Phoenix - Information File 01**

**

* * *

**

**Some very simple bits of information. I'm actually merging the Goblet of Fire and Order of The Phoenix together for the sake of this story, so here is some fair warning.**

**Harry, Ron and Hermione are in FOURTH year. Ed, I'm not decided as of yet. He may even be a teacher, maybe I'm just going to confuse you all, who knows.**

**Ed will be aged 16. **

**Ed is resistant to all spells. Well, maybe not all, but you'll soon get the basic idea.**

**Ed is a philosopher's stone.**

**I refuse to bring the homunculi in as character's, memories maybe, but not characters.**

**Spells that I didn't know were picked off a website, message me if you would like details. They are all spells from the books.**

**I realise there is going to be some huge OOC-ness in the first chapter, please don't let that affect your view of what is to come, it is necessary to set the stage for chapter two.**

**I'm putting up a Poll, what bird should Edward get, an Own or a Phoenix? Either way I can work it in at this point.**

**The Triwizard Tournament is occurring as well as the Interhouse Quidditch Cup.**

**Oh, and for the sake of this story in case their is a sequel, time in Amestris is frozen still.**

**

* * *

**

**Kindest regards to you all,**

**Joker Oak  
**


	2. Chapter 1: Edward's Arrival

**First of all, a warm welcome to all readers, writers and potential crumple-horned snorkack's. I know my profile may have said I wasn't writing any more stories until Hell's Awakening and Athrun's Trial were into the complete stages, but, surprise, I've done the unthinkably stupid and fallen in love with Quest of Truth and The Order of The Phoenix so here it is. This story is going to have some very out of character moments because, I'm pushing events backwards, slightly. Basic quick run down will be in the Information File that Proceeded this chapter, you need to read it, obviously, lest you not understand what I've done.**

**So, this is the newest story of Joker Oak and I hope you all enjoy reading it. Virtual Cookie to the first reviewer. Virtual water balloons to the rest. You'll need them to throw at me when I'm not updating, seriously. If I get into the habit of not releasing updates fortnightly at the very longest, send me a message, throw a water balloon, e-mail me, whatever. .alchemist-edwardelric hotmail .com**

**Reviewing gives Cookies and Water Balloon's, plus your very own personalised reply. 100% guaranteed for every review.**

**A/N: Forgotten in Info File 01, Illegal spells may be performed in this fic, not to mention some very strange occurances yet to arrive, tread with caution.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. Period.  
**

* * *

Edward Elric was a very special type of person. He was resistant to magic and yet he was able to practice it. Not only was he capable of being a wizard, but also Edward was an accomplished and accredited State Alchemist. He was when all was said and done, a very scary but interesting individual. Edward had been trapped in this strange world where magic was considered real and alchemy a lost art for many years now.

**Flashback:**

It was seconds ago when Edward Elric made a choice, a choice which had dire consequences for both himself and those who loved him. Oh how Truth had toyed with him on that day and twisted his desires in order to prevent the loss of alchemy. He'd been floating in that never ending nothingness that was called 'The Gate' for what was 79 years in the wizard's realm but mere minutes in Amestris before Truth sought him out.

"Mr. Alchemist," Truth spoken in a million different voices at once, "I am willing to send your brother, both body and soul back to Amestris, however, first is the question of what you shall give up in order to pay for that."

"This" Edward pointed to his gate, "It is my gate, and mine alone."

"But this gate is what ties you to alchemy, Mr. Alchemist." Truth sounded confused, "If you lose it, what purpose will you have in life?"

"What are you suggesting?" Edward queried cautiously, "It's not like there is anything else I can give up in order to return Al to where he belongs."

"So you have been led to believe." Truth grinned, "Edward Elric, what if I were to offer your brother his normal life back, on the condition you allow me to place you in another world. You will still be able to perform alchemy, and better yet, I will give you a chance. If you complete tasks when required of you, I will send you back to Amestris to join your friends and family."

"Why should I trust you of all things?" Ed sneered.  
"Why?" Truth giggled, "Edward Elric, I'm ashamed. You have no choice but to trust me and play my game. I'll see you on the other side. Bye now. Oh, before you go, I'll be taking your real arm back for this attempt. You may however have the automail that it was replaced by."

All was suddenly dark. Edward was unconscious from the pain of having his arm torn from his body again, or so he believed. He awoke disoriented on the kitchen table of 12 Grimmauld Place. People staring startled at the new arrival who had most certainly fallen from above the ceiling onto the kitchen table. What they really wanted to know, was how. The Fidelius Charm protected the address only someone who was told by Dumbledore could know how to find the house, let alone drop in from the ceiling.

**End Flashback**

* * *

**Ed's Awakening on Earth**

_Edward Elric, my gifts to you so you may find your time peaceful in this world. _Truth spoke malevolently in his mind. _You shall not age, you will not be impacted by anything but the simplest magic, your energy will never run out in the event of transmutation. Why? Because I bequeath you, the only thing you've searched for since you were twelve, the true philosopher's stone. …Oh my, it seems I've spoken far too long and those whose kitchen table you have landed upon are seeking an explanation, I shall leave you to it. _Truth's voice faded away.

* * *

**12 Grimmauld Place - Kitchen**

"Who do you think he is?" The golden trio asked.  
"Out all of you, now!" Mrs. Weasley gestured to those under the age of 18.

"But…." The group moaned.  
"No buts. OUT!" Moody bellowed.

All the while Edward kept himself still just in case these people meant him any harm, it would also give him the advantage to act if they did.

"Ok," Sirius started, "Even an idiot could tell you're awake, so why don't you tell us who you are, and how you found this place while you're at it."

Ed scratched his head, surely they couldn't be serious, he'd just fallen from the ceiling onto a table and they had the gall to ask who he was instead of the obvious 'Are you alright?' Instead of continuing to lie down and look like a complete idiot, Ed decided it was about time he sat up. He looked around and saw about a dozen sticks pointed at himself, at this point Ed burst out laughing. He couldn't help it. Who would have thought that sticks would harm him, the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"What is so funny?" Moody growled angrily, "Do you not understand a simple question?"

"What's so funny? What's so funny you ask?" Edward chuckled, "The fact you think you can harm me with a _stick_."

"Stupefy!" Moody shouted. Light burst from his wand, rebounded off Edward and hit Moody square in the chest stunning him. There were murmurs of disquiet around the room.

"Interesting," Snape smirked, "Langlock!" Yet again, a rebounding spell flew across the room and glued Snape's tongue to the roof of his mouth making it impossible to speak.

"Ok, no more spells involving talking." Sirius announced, focusing his efforts on Ed and waving his wand. _Muffilato_, he thought, _Surely he can't deflect a spell he doesn't know is coming._ Sure enough, Sirius himself was no longer able to hear anything but a low buzzing in his ears. _Damn_.

"Very interesting." Snape muttered after freeing himself from his own jinx. "Sectumsempra!" It failed yet again. Snape was infuriated now. "CRUCIO!" This time there was at least a change, red lightning appeared, absorbing the curse, not reflecting it.

There were stares of horror all around the room as Snape was still mesmerised over this new arrival who was immune to the most painful curse ever imagined. The stares of horror have may been directed at the fact Snape had used an illegal curse in attempting to reach the boy. Ed was just smirking at them all as if he'd known what would happen all along.

"Severus," Molly spoke harshly, "Was that really necessary. If that had succeeded, the boy would be in unbearable pain."

"Any curse that intended any form of harm or restriction has been blocked or repelled back at the caster, Molly." Snape hissed, "And besides, look at the boy. Tell me having that thing drilled through your collarbone wouldn't be painful."

"What do you mean? I can't see anything drilled into his collarbone." Molly replied. Nods of agreement were seen from around the room. Ed looked like he'd been punched in the gut when Snape mentioned his automail.

"Oh what the heck. _Evanesco._" Snape flicked his wand towards Ed causing Ed's shirt to vanish and revealed not only the automail, but the injuries that he sustained from Father. Gasps from around the room. A steel arm, wounds that would leave a normal man writhing in pain, just who was this mysterious stranger and why was he immune to magic and quite possibly pain as well.

Ed glared at Snape, how dare he destroy his shirt. Ed noticed a tablecloth that he'd been lying on and combining that with a nearby tea towel, Ed clapped and transmuted himself a large coat which covered his whole body.

Snape meanwhile had noticed something, he wished to try it but was unsure of whether or not he should. He always carried a vial of Veritaserum, but he was unsure of the wisdom of using it. He made a decision. "Once again, What is your name? How did you find this place?" Snape glared.

"My name, my name is Bastard Severus," Ed grinned, "Nice to meet you….?"  
"Severus Snape…..NOW STOP PLAYING GAMES WITH ME BOY! TELL THE TRUTH. WHO ARE YOU?"

"My name, my name is Edward Elric." Ed hissed, "No more answers until I see your leader."  
"Sirius," Arthur gestured, "Is our _leader_."

Ed's respondent glare into Arthur's eyes told him all he needed to know the man was lying. "If the feeling and look I get from your eyes says anything, no he is not." Ed smirked, "If I don't see the leader, I don't talk at all."

"Restrain him!" Moody shouted from the floor, "Severus. Veritaserum. Now."

"With pleasure," Snape drawled, handing over a bottle.  
"Three drops be enough you think?" Moody asked.  
"Double dose to be safe." Snape responded, "If that doesn't work he's resistant to it."

"Fine," Moody approached a now distressed Ed who was being restrained by Sirius, Arthur, Molly and Lupin.

Ed clamped his mouth shut refusing to drink the concoction that was being forced toward his mouth. "Force his mouth open dammit!" Moody growled. Sirius responded by forcing Ed's mouth open long enough for Moody to administer five drops of Veritaserum and Sirius to have his finger's bitten.

"Moody, you better get something out of him," Sirius moaned, "Or else my fingers are suffering this pain for nothing. That kid has an iron bite."

"What is your name?" Moody growled.  
"Edward Elric." Ed replied bluntly.  
"How did you find this place?" Snape snarled.

"What do you mean found?" Ed asked, "I was dropped in if you couldn't tell."  
"You apparited," Moody smirked, "How else do you expect us to believe you got here?"

"I was dropped in from the gate to another world by some crazy 'God' like being called 'Truth'" Ed smiled, "Of course you're free to doubt me on that, I'd doubt me too."

Faces around the room dropped to the floor and mouthes formed and 'O' like shapes. Either Ed was an incredibly good liar, or he truly believed what he was saying.

"Tell us something you'd believe to be true that we don't already know." Sirius suggested.

"I'm a crumple-horned snorkack." Ed grinned, "Summon your leader, or I refuse to talk."

The group seemed at a loss, this boy sounded so much like a reader of the Quibbler with the crumple-horned snorkack idea, they weren't sure whether he was crazy or not. Overall, it was decidedly best to call in Dumbledore and let him deal with the young intruder, until then though, they'd have to restrain him the old fashioned way, with rope and possibly chains given that metal arm. Ed was fast tied up to a chair with ropes and a chain bound his right arm. No one had bothered to check his left leg which was both a blessing and a curse since it could break the rope but do little more given it wasn't an arm.

* * *

**Sometime later...**

Dumbledore arrived sometime later, he apparited into the kitchen so as to not let the children who sat outside the door in. He was stunned when he saw a young boy sitting in the middle, bound by both rope and chain around what appeared to be a metal right arm. He seemed to be infuriated, although Dumbledore couldn't blame him for that, who would really want to be tied to a chair with both rope AND chains, not to mention have the metal arm displayed for everyone to see.

"Why in the name of Fudge is this young boy tied and chained to a chair?" Dumbledore asked incredulously, "Surely he wasn't that hard to handle while I was on my way."

"You've no idea," Sirius muttered, "He bit me and crushed the bones in my fingers, magic hasn't helped much so far since I don't know what he broke exactly."  
A noise from over the room saw Ed chuckling evily. "I'll tell you exactly what bones and tissues I broke when you unchain and untie me."

"Sirius," Dumbledore looked shocked, "What in Merlin's name possessed you to put your fingers near the boys mouth after attempting to restrain him?"  
"Moody wanted to force him to swallow some veritaserum," Sirius whispered.  
"I beg your pardon?" Dumbledore looked cross.  
"Moody forced him to swallow veritaserum." Sirius repeated.

"ALASTOR!" Dumbledore's voice boomed through the house, "KITCHEN IMMEDITAELY!"

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Fred and George all cringed at the anger and pitch of Dumbledore's voice.

Moody appeared in the kitchen seconds later. "At your service Albus."

"Explain the unauthorised use of veritaserum," Dumbledore glared, "Now!"

"The kid countered every spell we attempted to use on him," Moody growled, "On top of that he laughed at us for it."

"I assume you tried an aray of spells then?" Dumbledore murmured, "What did you try?"  
"I myself attempted to use Stupefy," Moody sighed, "Sirius attempted a silent Mufiliato, Severus tried Langlock, Sectumsempra and Crucio."

"The results?" Dumbledore queried curiously.  
"Stupefy, Mufiliato and Langlock all backfired sir." Moody muttered, "Sectumsempra merely had no affect at all, Crucio however generated red lightning around the boy and did not rebound."

"Interesting, very interesting." Dumbledore murmured.

Dumbledore turned to Ed, he didn't really want to try this at the risk it would work, but it had to be done. "Crucio!" He muttered the unforgiveable intending as much pain as possible to ensnare the young man. There was only a slight wriggle of discomfort, and a lot of red lightning. Could this boy possibly be resistant to even _it?_ No one knew for sure, there was only one way to find out, and Dumbledore did have the philosopher's stone from Nicholas Flamel if it were to go pear shaped. "Avada Kedavra!" A green light shot across the room and straight into Ed's heart, forcing him to look down incredulously before looking back up and smirking. "You killed me."

"And yet you're still alive." Dumbledore eyed Ed suspiciously, "Why is that?"

"How should I know?" Ed groaned, "Is that curse meant to be painless?"  
"Yes, why?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"Because it's fucking well not." Ed groaned, "This is gonna sting for days." Ed pointed to a small mark just over his heart."

* * *

**Well, that concludes the first proper chapter for the story. I'm going to expect reviews, otherwise the story dies in the water. I'll give it 10 chapters. If its not up to at least 15 I might stop, who knows, we'll see where we get to.**

**All right, so as mentioned really out of character stuff is happening. Dumbledore is yelling for example. Ed is not throwing a tantrum as yet, no one has called him short though either, maybe that was an oversight, I'll work something into the next chapter, don't worry.**

**Review of course. Oh, and don't forget the Cookie and Water Balloons.**

**There is a poll on my profile, what sort of bird should I give Ed, a Phoenix or an Owl?  
**


	3. Chapter 2: Questions

**Quest of Truth and The Order of the Phoenix: Chapter 2 - Questions**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Most unfortunately I don't own FMA or HP, they belong to their respective copyright owners.

* * *

**Order Headquarters – Grimmauld Place**

It had been a long few hours since the strange Edward Elric had arrived, Dumbledore had confirmed by both attempting to cause extreme pain and kill that it was impossible to harm Ed with magic. However physical harm was not out of the question, or so he believed anyway, no one had been brave enough to attempt harming Ed after Dumbledore's outburst at the use of Veritaserum and Spells.

Though it had been hours since the adults kicked Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George out of the kitchen, they'd still heard most of the conversation thanks to an extendable ear, that was until Molly caught sight of it under the door and threw it out before casting an imperturbable charm on the room.

Ed had still not been released from the ropes and chain that bound him to a chair as Dumbledore felt content to leave him that way for the time being. Ed was after all seething at both Snape and Moody for the attempt at getting the 'truth' out of him with Veritaserum, even with numerous apologies. Ed knew when people were bullshitting him, he'd done it to quite a few people over the course of his 16 short years.

* * *

**Two hours later…**

Ed hadn't spoken to anyone since his informing Dumbledore that the attempt at killing him was going to 'sting for days'. Was there a double meaning behind those words, that perhaps he wouldn't talk to them for days? Who knew. It was getting close to dinnertime though, and the adults knew the children weren't going to keep quiet about the stranger, nor stay away and not ask questions, it was an issue that needed addressing fast. The only problem in the whole situation was that no one had an adequate solution.

Dumbledore realised that it would be unwise to leave Ed in a room on his own tied and chained to a chair as he may not only harm himself but others if he were able to escape, after all, magic was affectless against him so far, more tests needed to be conducted on what spells could affect the young man and what spells couldn't. Likewise the rest of the Order agreed that the boy couldn't be left to his own devices, he'd likely escape and do harm either to himself or someone else.

Thankfully, however, the rest of the group need not find an answer for what to do with Ed as he himself decided. He'd been busy scratching a small transmutation circle into the chair now for the entire time he'd been tied up and now he was done. He rubbed a finger over it and activated it. In a flash of blue lightning, the chair Ed had been sitting on seconds ago fell to pieces on the floor, leaving all the ropes and the chain that been binding him useless.

"Uh," Sirius' dumbfounded reaction came, "That was unexpected."

"Well," Dumbledore smiled cheerfully, "I believe Edward has solved our dilemma for us."

"What do you mean solved 'your' dilemma old man?" Ed growled angrily.

"Well, now that you're no longer bound to a chair we can talk in a civilised manner," Dumbledore remarked, "And that of itself should help us come to a decision as to what is to be done about you."

"What do you mean done about me?" Ed laughed, "I'm unable to be harmed by those stick-thingys you carry around."

Dumbledore's eyebrows raised, "Indeed you're not, but I'd like to know why that is," He thought aloud, "Do you mind telling me why?"

"As far as I'm concerned, you've got far more explaining to do old man." Ed retorted, "I don't know why I'm resistant to this unscientific art you perform."

"Alright," Dumbledore thought for a moment, "Can you tell me how you came to find this place? It's supposed to be protected by magic of the most powerful sort to keep people out."

"Is this magic as dangerous as that thing you tried to kill me with?" Ed moaned scratching his chest, "If it isn't, then I'm simply unaffected by it and can see this place clear as day. Equivalence, I expect some answers. What country am I in?"  
"Why, you're in England," Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, "Surely you knew that?"  
"No I didn't." Ed stated puzzled, "Ok, we might as well have some semblance of order, next question?"

"You mentioned the word _equivalence_ would you by any chance either be an alchemist or related to one," Dumbledore looked at Ed trying to gauge his reaction.

"I'm an alchemist," Ed waved it off, "How far is this _England_ from Amestris?"

"I'm sorry," Dumbledore looked confused, "Could you please repeat the name of the country you are enquiring about?"

"Am- Ah, never mind." Ed huffed. _Damn Truth! He's put me in an entirely different world, unless….._ "That was a question old man, how far is Germany?"

"It is approximately 500, miles from London to Munich." Dumbledore murmured, "but you should know that already, its on every world map, its not very far at all. This question is going to seem strange, but are you of this world?"

"What do you mean am I of this world?" Ed was startled, "Of course I'm from Earth, where else could I be from, please enlighten me?"

"It was just a simple question," Dumbledore answered pleasantly. "You're free to ask any question you want."

"What year is it?" Ed asked cautiously, "I haven't paid attention to the date in so long."

"It is currently August 10th, 1995." Dumbledore replied carefully watching Ed's face.  
Ed's expression gave him away, he seriously couldn't have been of current time if his expression was anything to go by, his eyes widened and his mouth hung loosely hinged, it just couldn't be 80 years into the future.

"The date has you startled," Dumbledore mused, "I can tell Mr. Elric, you're most certainly not from the present day time. Your expression gives you away."

Ed's mouth closed and his facial expression became one of pure determination, "If I'm not of present time, how did I end up 80 years into the future?"

"Do you seriously expect us to believe you were born in what, 1903?" Snape sneered, "Well do you?"  
"You idiot!" Ed spoke vehemently, "I was born in 1899. I'm not 12, I'm 16 dammit!"

"If we used the year you were born in and todays date," Dumbledore mused, "You'd actually be 96 years old."

Ed began to ponder many things, the one foremost in his mind was whether or not Truth had placed him 80 years into the future or if the two worlds had different dates but worked on a similar time system. _That bastard Truth, I bet he's placed me 80 years into the future so that even when I do get home, everyone I care about is either 80 years older than when I left or dead._

After Ed's outburst, and following silence, Dumbledore waved everyone else out of the kitchen so he could take some time to talk to Ed alone.

"Mr. Elric," Dumbledore calmed, "Are you willing to cooperate with us? If you do, I can promise that you will no longer be tied and chained to chairs, and we'll allow you to move freely about the premises here, although I think some restrictions will need to apply on the use and discussion of Alchemy."

"What do you mean 'restrictions'?" Ed asked with a critical tone, "I'm not sure I understand you entirely."

"Well," Dumbledore murmured, "I'm not sure if you're aware of this or not, but Alchemy is considered a dead art in this world. It would be greatly helpful if you didn't confuse people by performing or mentioning it."

"Hmmmm," Ed nodded, "I get your drift, but why should I change my lifestyle, particularly not perform the science I've dedicated my life to studying just for you?"

"I see your point," Dumbledore also nodded, "You wish for something in return for your sacrifice don't you Mr. Elric?"

Ed simply nodded in response to Dumbledore's question.

"I see," Dumbledore mused, pondering his situation, "What if I were to offer you a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Would that be enough to satisfy you?"  
"No." Ed stated bluntly, "It wouldn't. I've studied my entire life, and while I welcome the opportunity to study more, it will require more than that to keep me away from alchemy for so long."

"Indeed," Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, this boy was very difficult to make sense of, "Then perhaps being a member of the Order of the Phoenix as well as a student at Hogwarts would satisfy you?"

"If I knew what this 'Order' was about, perhaps," Ed muttered.

"The 'Order' as you put it," Dumbledore started slowly, "Is a group of individuals that is presently fighting a war against Lord Voldemort, the darkest of wizard's to have ever lived. In a way, I suppose you could call us an army."

Ed flinched. An army? Not again, never again would he serve an army. "I despise military groups," Ed growled, "They've treated me badly my entire life."

"Then don't think of us as a military group," Dumbledore reproached, "I certainly don't. Think of us as freedom fighters."

"Would that be minus the fact you're already free to do what you want?" Ed mumbled.

"But the people of this world are certainly not," Dumbledore moaned, "No matter how much we might wish it, most are also ignorant of magic. There are laws against performing it in the presence of muggles, without erasing their memories anyway. The government has to constantly cover up the murderous actions of Voldemort just so that we do not worry the muggle populace. Someone needs to fight, and when the government will not do so, even an old man like me is willing to take up the reins to do so."

"Ok," Ed murmured, "Lets assume I join you, what would be expected of me as a member?"

"We would request your presence for large scale operations and also expect you to fight at any point you meet up with Voldemort, or his followers" Dumbledore informed.

"You've got something more to request haven't you?" Ed glared.  
"Caught out, I suppose I do." Dumbledore chuckled, "While I will be placing you a year above him at Hogwarts, I would like you to watch over Harry Potter, the young man who Voldemort seeks to kill the most."

"And why would he want to kill a what is he? 14 year old? Boy?" Ed glared again, "I've been wanted dead by plenty of people in my time, but several at least had reasons for it." Ed grumbled.

"Voldemort has a reason, it is simply unjustified." Dumbledore answered, "He wants Harry dead, partially because Harry was the only person present at his fall from power, and also because he is the only person besides myself whom he fears."

"And Scar wanted me dead for simply being a State Alchemist," Ed thought allowed.

"State Alchemist?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Damn," Ed muttered, "I've said too much."

"I see," Dumbledore thought, "Ah, you mentioned being treated badly by military groups your entire life didn't you? It would make sense if you were a part of those military groups now wouldn't it? Whether by force or not."

"YOU KNOW NOTHING OF MY REASONS BEHIND JOINING THE MILITARY!" Ed ranted, "NOR COULD YOU EVER UNDERSTAND WHY I'VE DONE WHAT I'VE DONE!" Ed stormed out of the room before Dumbledore could stop him.

* * *

**Walking around the house...**

Dumbledore relaxed himself at this point, he'd at least established this person wasn't an enemy, much like himself, he was haunted by past mistakes, or so he believed anyway. What else could possess a 16 year old to be within a military? The same thing that caused him to calm his rather strange lifestyle. The death of a loved one. He wondered if he should broach the topic, or if it would possibly be too sensitive? He certainly thought that if it were him, Arianna would be a very sore topic. After some careful searching, he'd found Ed hiding in the drawing room, remarkably well too, considering he'd removed the door. Dumbledore just cast a spell and walked through the wall.

"So," Dumbledore motioned for them to continue, "Mr. Elric, do I have your agreement to join the Order of the Phoenix, participate in its activities and maintain an active watch over Harry Potter?"

"You do," Ed started, "What is your name?"

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," Dumbledore responded, "Why?"

"Do you, Albus Dumbledore," Ed started, "Agree to place me, Edward Elric at Hogwarts and supply me with any necessary information you discover in relation to Harry Potter, Voldemort and not press me with questions unless I have otherwise consented first?"

"I agree." Dumbledore smiled. Ed smirked. Light flashed between them, an alchemical vow of unimaginable proportions had just been made. Only Ed fully understood it.

"Good," Ed laughed, "Now that's settled, can we eat? I'm starved."

" I suppose we should," Dumbledore chuckled at the fast change of topic, "Wouldn't want everyone else getting worried about us now would we?"

Ed clapped his hands and the door to the room was restored.

Dumbledore stood up and wandered over to the door, opening it and informing all the Order members that they were having dinner, with the new recruit, so long as they didn't attempt to torture or question the 'newest' member.

* * *

**Kitchen for Dinner...**

Everyone was gathered around the table, most staring in astonishment at the pile of dishes beside one Edward Elric. No one, no one could eat that much could they? The piles were taller than he was for crying out loud. Possibly due to the largely gawking crowd, Ed put his bowl of stew down and glared! After the dishes were cleared of course.

"What are all of you staring at?" Ed grumbled, "You act like you've never seen someone eat before."

"Well mate," Ron shakily started, "I'm usually the biggest eater around, and I'd say you've beaten me by at least 10 to 1."

"You try not eating for days," Ed hissed, "AND THEN DEFENDING A COUNTRY AGAINST AN INSANE GENOCIDIST!"

"Uh…." Ron was gobsmacked.

"Please calm down," Molly smiled, "We're here to help, and you're a member of the order now, so could you please not go yelling at the other children every chance you get?"

"WHAT?" Came an astonished reply from everyone who wasn't an adult, or Ed. "Why does he get to join the order? He's under age, we're not."

"He is his own guardian," Albus slyly smiled, "He is allowed to choose what is restricting him from entering, you on the other hand are most certainly not your own guardian's at this point in time. Fred. George."

"But he's only what? 16. How could he not have a legal guardian?" They all wondered aloud.

"My mother," Ed muttered, "Died when I was ten and my brother was nine. My father left us when I was four and Al was two." There were gasps around the room as some imagined what it would be like to live with no parents.

"That doesn't make any sense," Hermione started, "They should've placed you under the care of the welfare system."

"What welfare system?" Ed glared, "I come from a place where the public were not the damn mil- government's concerns. The only thing the damn government cares about was themselves."

"Then who raised you?" Harry asked curiously, wondering if perhaps Ed had experienced anything slightly like the Dursley's. "My best friend's grand mother, and… and teacher." Ed stuttered when mentioning his teacher. Sure she was intimidating enough, who wouldn't be scared recalling her?

"Why does it sound like this uh, teacher scares you?" Sirius smirked, knowing he'd found a crucial point.

"That woman was crazy!" Ed spoke horrified, "How many of you have been taught by a woman who hurls butcher's knives at your head for screwing up? Or leaves you on a deserted island for a month to try and teach you the meaning of a single phrase? And takes great pleasure in beating you up and calling it 'training'? That was the sort of person I had for a teacher."

Blank stares all around were the response that Ed got for his rather slight but horribly disturbing description of Izumi. Could a boy this small really have survived what he had spoken of so far? Spending a month on a deserted island, having butchers knives hurled at his head for mistakes, being beat up and having it called training. And then there was the fact that he mentioned what was it, saving a country from a deranged madman who was intent on genocide? Surely someone so young could not have achieved such a feat. Not unless he'd had a very difficult life, which everyone guessed he might have given the loss of his mother and his father who had simply left when he was four.

"You mentioned saving a whole country from a single man that was bent on genocide didn't you?" Hermione queried, "Which one was it, I've not heard anything about it or you on the news for that matter."

"I'm exercising my right to not answer that question as per our agreement," Ed nodded towards Dumbledore, "There are somethings that you are all better off not knowing for your own sakes." Ed got up and left the room.

* * *

**Kitchen moments later...**

After Ed left the room, all the conversation turned to was about him. Snape was the first to open the account. "Are you meaning to tell us, you have made an agreement with him? If so, why do you trust him?" Snape directed at Dumbledore.

"I made some simple observations while talking with him," Dumbledore smiled, "And no, don't think about legilimency, it won't work. He is well skilled in Occulumency."

"Well skilled?" Everyone gawked, "What sort of person has ever been resistant to your legimens spell?"

"I believe," Dumbledore chuckled, "That he would be the first I've ever met who is capable of defeating me in the battle of the minds. Perhaps he considers his own mind a sanctuary, a place where he and only he is able to read and be free of certain thoughts?" On that note, the rest of the room went silent.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, I wish I'd written more, and I have so many apologies to give for how long it took me to write this. I wish it was faster and I will try to make it better next time. Sorry to all those whom I promised it too soon and then failed to deliver. But it has been here now, and of course reviews will be my best friends.

So, here is a rather large list of people to thank after the success of chapter one:

Alice of Keys, Blue-dragon-Black-wolf, Demon Lord of Blood, Fallenarchangel, FearIsButFearItself, I-sold-my-soul-for-a-cookie, Kingtaso, littlefoxx567, wishfulliving89, 13thsephiroth, Aapela, Aliinna, Avampiress, Corsiva Vyrae, Elia950, Elsi of Dark, Eternal Love's Eclipse, foreverboundtopain, I-Ate-The-Wiggles, IDreamOfDistantSeas, Invader Devi, LaRire, niconugget, PennyShort, Potatoe Girl, Ranger Mitsuki, Ritsuka119, Saffrin-chan, Squidypus, SuperNekofan, TaintedxShadows, tbcassie, To Destination

**And the reviewers: **

, Squidypus, wishfulliving89, Fallenarchangel. PeterKirkland, Anatidae, Avampiress, Ranger Mitsuki, niconugget, littlefoxx567, Jesagon, SuperNekofan and Eternal Love's Eclipse.

You guys alone nearly got it to the 15 review quota I set for chapter, 3 or 5? I can't remember which. Anyway, I've had fun so far and rest assured I intend to keep having fun with this story. I won't try to sway the vote, but whichever bird Ed gets shall be in the next chapter, and the votes are currently tied, what a bugger of a thing to happen eh? I guess I might have to throw my bias into it and resolve the voting :P Alright, have fun, see you all next chapter and be ready for more.


	4. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

**Quest of Truth and the Order of the Phoenix: Chapter 3 - Diagon Alley  
**

**Several days later, week before start of school term…**

Ed , Hermione, Harry and the Weasley family were advancing towards the entrance of Diagon Alley. Little did they know what lay in store for them when they entered the place. People all around stared at the strange arrival as Ed stepped to the forefront of the party. They all probably thought he was a werewolf with those burning golden eyes.

"Comeon dearest," Molly nudged Ed towards Olivanders, "We need to get you a wand."

"Wand?" Ed grumbled, _Is it just me or are all these fools mad?_

"Yes, deary, a Wand." Molly gestured with her own wand, "In you go."

Ed and the group made their way into the shop and Ed observed a man probably as old as Hohenhime his bastard father of 400 years wander out from the shelves replacing boxes as he came forth.

"Hello Molly," Olivander looked cheerfully towards the party. "You've bought a lot of them along today now haven't you?"

"Well, that is mainly because Edward here," She poked Edward with her thumb, "Requires a wand, and we're all curious to see what he'll end up getting."

"A wand, for this young man, he's not a werewolf is he?" Olivander queried looking at Ed's eyesand then explained "Wand's rebound upon them immediately."

"I'm not a werewolf oldman," Ed growled danergously, "I'm a pissed off 16 year old. So lets make this quick."

Everyone stood there, flabbergasted by Ed's treatment of Olivander.

"Yes," Olivander dragged the word out, "I believe we can help you. Hold out your wand arm then."

A blank stare greeted Olivander.

"You're preferred hand." Olivander answered the unspoken question.

"I'm ambidextrous." Ed stated matter of factly.

"Interesting, well then, allow me to take some measurements." Olivander flicked his own wand and his tape measure suddenly began measuring Ed.

"Only 5'2" tall? He is very short for a 16 ye-a-r…" Olivander was cut off by a murderous intent lurking in Ed's eyes, warning him to shut up or face dire consequences.

"Yes, let us move on then." Olivander stuttered, "Hmmm, an anger like that will need a wand to match."

Olivander walked back among the shelves, checking boxes and throwing more and more onto the pile on the counter. There had to be 50 wands on the counter. Everyone was dumb founded at how many Olivander thought my fit Ed. He took the first one out of the box and handed it to Ed. "8 Inches, Cherry, Dragon Heart String Core. Well made. Well go on, give it a wave." Olivander encouraged.

Ed waved the wand and all hell broke loose. The front windows shattered, wands flew of shelves everywhere and people were starring at the wreck which was once the front of Olivander's shop. "I guess not," Olivander muttered to himself. He began to open the next box when he decided to stop. None of these wands would suit the boy, he would need something more powerful even than the Dark Lord's own wand. Only a handful of wands in the shop fitted that description, he waltzed passed several shelves plucking off the 5 possibilities that he had. Only one of these would suit the boy, but the devastation they could cause would be catastrophic.

Olivander placed the boxes on the counter and took out the first one, "11 Inches, Yew with a Threstal hair core. Very sturdy. Give this one a wave."

Ed did so, Olivander probably regretted telling Ed to wave it as Olivander's own antique robes were set on fire by the wand. "Not too destructive, so it wasn't far away at least." He plucked another from a box, "9 Inches, Rosewood, Phoenix Tail Core. Good for powerful spells. Flexible. Try this one." Olivander and Ed both appreared unfazed by the now burning robes. Ed waved the Rosewood wand and things went even further pair shaped as the counter suddenly split in half and fell to the ground in two separate pieces. Olivander gawked, this had never happened before. He grabbed the wand from Ed's hand before any more destruction was caused.

"Interesting, a reaction like no other that I have ever seen before." Olivander muttered, starring at the wreckage he spied the one wand he'd hoped wouldn't ever leave his store. It was made of Bonsai, a rare thing to use in a wand due to the consistent bad luck that came from killing the tree. He decided to try it, there was no harm, he didn't expect it would work anyway. "Here try this. Bonsai, 10 Inches, Threstal Heart and Phoenix tail-feather core. Highly destructive. Give it a wa-…."

Red light glowed through the store emanating from the wand and Ed. No one knew what was happening, but Olivander theorised this 1000 year old wand had finally found an owner.

Meanwhile what Ed was seeing was entirely different to everyone else, he'd been pulled to the gate with Truth standing in front of him, the timeless smirk clear upon its face. "So you've found a wand Edward Elric, a rarity for sure given your condition and lack of need. Afterall, you are the true philosopher's stone. You shall never age, never die and will never need anything other than your mind to create alchemy now. But now is not the time to keep you away from the wizards who are going to make your life a living hell. Know this, there are several tasks you will complete for me in order to return home, and if you refuse, I guarantee you will suffer an unending pain." Truth smirked before fading away and leaving Ed starring into nothingness in Olivander's store.

"That wand," Olivander gulped, "Was never meant to find an owner. It was meant to be the needle in the hay stack, impossible to do and yet it was done. It has been over 1,000 years and this wand never found an owner."

"Well I'll be," Molly muttered _It matches his personality perfectly, _Molly thought, _Highly Destructive_

"How much do I owe you then old man?" Molly was about to reprimand Ed when Olivander laughed and told him not to worry about it.

"I will not leave here without some sort of payment," Ed sighed, he was about to use Alchemy to repair all the damage he had done to Olivander's that morning but before he could, he'd waved the wand by accident while focusing on repairing everything and all of a sudden, windows had reformed, the counter was back in the right position with the wands Olivander had attempted sitting atop it. Everyone in his presence was stunned, this boy had without even knowing it performed magic and restored Olivander's store to its original state.

"I dare say my boy," Olivander chuckled, "That payment will not be required. Look at what you just did, all to its original state, and not even a word mumbled. I see a prodigy in the near future."

Ed's smile fell below his blond bangs where no one could see it, reminiscing in the memories he had of Amestris, which made him then remember Al and bought the look of infinite sorrow back to his haunted eyes.

Molly and the group observed a very forlorn Ed as they advanced further down Diagon Alley, Hermione actually wondered if what Olivander had last said meant something deeper down to Ed than they all knew. It echoed in her mind _I see a prodigy in the near future._ What in that phrase could set his bad mood into one of never ending sorrow?

Not one to be still, Ed kept advancing further down the alley and the rest of the group suddenly noticed his fast disappearance and realised that they needed to catch up to him fast if they were to have any hope of seeing what other interesting things may happen to him during their visit of Diagon Alley. Little did anyone know that the best was yet to come. Ed stalked into Florish and Blots before he'd even thought about it, books always called his attention best. Ed was astounded at the infinitely long and high stacks and shelves of books, many taller than he was. A tick appearing on his forehead as he realised that he'd be unable to reach many if any of the alchemy tome's, which rested on the top shelves of the store and were unable to be reach by someone who was barely five feet tall.

The results of his time in Florish and Blots left Dumbledore with a pretty large bill to pick up when he next went in. It also left Ed with stacks of books higher than himself, not only did he need to catch up on four or five years worth of curriculum, he also needed books for the current year, and then there were the books that Ed just wanted. The nickname given to him by Winry holding true, 'Alchemy Freak'.

Molly being worried about the young man carrying a stack of books heavier than he was decided enough was enough and placed them into an endless back for him so that he wouldn't have to worry about weight either. The group then moved on to Magical Menagerie where Ed was informed he would have to pick a pet out of an owl, a cat or a rat. The suggestion made by the group was of course for an owl. Ed was reluctant to accept this suggestion though as h did not firmly believe in having pets. He and Al had been denied pets whenever they'd bought them home injured to their mother. Ed himself had denied Al the right to have a kitten numerous times due to their almost constant travel and felt it would be in bad taste to obtain a pet for himself having denied Alphonse for all those years. However, it wasn't going to be a choice Ed made for himself as he wandered through the store staring at all the animals.

Ed glared at most of the animals, more a test than anything to see if they were worthy of him and whether or not they'd do as he wanted. None did, all looked away from him. Then the sound of a commotion became apparent to those in the front of the store as a door to the rear opened and a beautiful Red Phoenix flew out of the back room. Looking around the store it must have thought Ed looked just tall enough to be the perfect perch, so it decided to land on his head. When Ed felt the claws of a bird on his head, he tried to swat it away, instead when his left hand came back down, his glove was gone and there was a bleeding patch of skin where the bird had bit him. Ed was not happy, his right arm went up to hit the bird and as he made contact with it, its claws clenched around several strands of his hair and it began to fly off of Ed, painfully ripping out several of Ed's hairs in the process, enraging the young alchemist even further. Ed's thoughts turned murderous and as he thought quite angrily, stone appeared from the floor capturing the bird before it could fly any further. Red lightning then crackled around Ed's head as he regrew the hairs he'd lost.

The owner of Magical Menagerie removed themselves from a pile of kittens which they'd fallen into and approached the group cautiously. "I must apologise for that," He spluttered, "This Phoenix just flew in the back doors, I've been trying to tame it, with limited success. It thought it would be more fun to attack me instead I gather."

"Yes," Ed grumbled.

"Did anyone else notice that bird has a similar temperament to someone we all know?" Ron pipped up.

"Who?" Harry and Hermione questioned at the same time. Ed just glared at Ron, already guessing the implications.

"Eddy!" Ron shouted. He really shouldn't have. Before anyone knew it, Ron was laying on the floor with a broken nose and Ed was still in the same position as before. _Maybe I could get used to this stone…._ Ed mused. A slab of rock had formed out of thin air and rushed at Ron before he'd had a chance to react. Ed was falling over with laughter, so was the Phoenix, even though its legs were trapped, it was cawing in a way that Ed couldn't help but laugh, this thing had his personality alright.

The shopkeeper just stared at the Phoenix and Ed, then he saw it, the bond had been formed, this Phoenix had picked its owner, regardless of Ed's wants, he now had an exotic bird to look after.

"I know this will probably come as a shock to you all, " The keeper announced, "But this Phoenix has actually picked an owner, the one and only person it will be loyal to throughout its life. And that sir, is you." The man pointed at Ed. Ed stood up from the floor starring at the bird, it grinned at him in a way only he could see, it was mischievous, oh was he ever going to have fun with this companion.

"Ok," Ed grumbled, he concentrated on the stone he'd created to capture the young looking Phoenix and it disappeared, freeing the bird. "I'll take it, on the provision that you supply all the food for it."

"It's a he sir, and that won't be necessary," The keeper smirked, "While Phoenix's are loyal to only their masters, they still have one higher priority and that is themselves. Phoenix's are known for hunting their own prey. It keeps them fit in a way, I'd advise you against asking this one to carry your mail to often though, he might not bring back what you expect."

Ed grumbled and the Phoenix landed on his shoulder, it decided to perch itself there for what would likely be the rest of the trip to Diagon Alley. The others along the way picked up various supplies and treats, but when Ed was told he would require robes, he vehemently refused. "I don't wear anything other than my current attire, ever." He'd hit back.

"It is a school requirement that you wear them," A voice for behind said, "If you do not, your place at Hogwarts could very soon be terminated."

"Professor McGonagal" Hermione nodded.

"I can assure you now 'Professor'" Ed glared, "I will not be wearing robes. I create my own clothes, the most I will require are the materials I want. Any attempt to force me to wear robes, will result in rather unpleasant consequences for all staff members involved." A glint appeared in Ed and the Phoenix's eyes at once, yet again confirming that they were indeed meant for each other

* * *

_**Later Order Headquarters….**_

Everyone gaped as Hermione, Harry and a rather bad looking Ron recounted one of their most amazing ever trips to Diagon Alley. Including Ed's rather destructive work on Olivander's, the explanation of the now rather appreciated Phoenix [it will be explained I assure you, and yes it will have a name, it just might surprise you all] and Ed's rather large purchase of books. As well as his absolute refusal to wear robes, at which point Dumbledore burst out laughing.

Ed glared at him he wasn't exactly jovial. The Phoenix had been perched on his shoulder ever since it came to him. Now, it wouldn't leave his side, and it imitated his every emotional action and it was starting to get annoying. "He wants you to name him," Dumbledore chuckled indicating why the Phoenix wouldn't leave Ed alone. Ed stared at the Phoenix, it started back. Ed's thoughts raced in search for a name. He had three possibilities, Alphonse, after his wise but younger brother, Yuki, a name meaning happiness and good fortune, something he himself certainly didn't have and then there was Jabez, an ancient religious word meaning 'pain and sorrow'. In the end Ed had to make a decision, and not being one to bring up bad memories or delve into areas he despised, Ed picked his preferred name. "I name you Yuki." Yuki cawed and then things began to go haywire, starting with the ancient portrait of Mrs. Black howling.

Ed stood up in frustration and Yuki flew out of the room, likely to do as it was won't and attack the painting for disturbing both itself and its master. Sure enough, when everyone, Ed included made it down the hallway, Mrs. Black was screaming "Mudblood's, filthy mudblood's in my home." Over and over. Ed was agitated, so was Sirius, before anyone knew what was going on, the shouting stopped, Yuki had pulled the curtain's over Mrs. Black successfully. [A/N: Very intelligent Phoenix he is proving already, with a great sense of humour to follow]. Ed turned to Sirius, his face displaying more than anger, it was concentrated vehemence. "How come you haven't just taken her off the wall and thrown her away?" Ed asked.

"We've tried," Sirius moaned, "We think she put a permanent sticking charm on it."

Ed grumbled, clapped his hands and stuck them on the wall around Mrs. Black, deconstructing it and stopping there. Sure enough, the portrait fell to the floor. "Anyone know where I can find the nearest magical landfill?" Ed asked to the astounded onlookers.

Sirius burst out laughing while numerous others, the kids included just stared. He performed wandless magic, someone was about to say as much when Sirius spoke up. "Thank you Ed, I never would of thought of destroying the wall to get rid of her." Sirius grinned, oh you could tell, he and Ed were gonna get along real well. Maybe Ed would be one of the many troublemakers who could stand up to the reputation of the Marauder's in their day. Only time would tell.

**Yes, I know, I'm inherently evil for making you, my oh so fabulous readers and reviewers wait for this chapter and even if I apologised a billion times over I don't think I'd deserve an 'it's okay'. It should also be noted it is currently exam time at my school, so I may struggle to get another chapter out in an absolute hurry, hopefully not, but it's a worst case scenario thing for you all incase I don't. **

**Some quick story stats: **

**Hits: 2,856**

**Favourites: 29**

**Alerts: 79**

**Reviews: 39**

**Please remember that reviews are my best friend, and I like anything from 'I like it' to 10 paragraph's of criticism, so go your hardest, I do listen. All reviews generally get a personal response within a day or so. The list of people to thank for the continuing success of this story is getting so large I might die. So without further ado, the thank you list has grown somewhat: **

**Reviewers: Capt Freedom, Squidypus, wishfulliving89, Fallenarchangel. PeterKirkland, Anatidae, Avampiress, Ranger Mitsuki, niconugget, littlefoxx567, Jesagon, SuperNekofan Eternal Love's Eclipse, I sold my soul for a cookie, darkmist111, howlingwindofthestorm, Nut and Shell, Pudding in Great Pain, LarkThatSingsAtDawn, Baronfly, diff-r-ent-1, hitsugayataichoda, cupcakecorruptionxD, MoonPieeNinnjaaa, RomiofAmestria, Starcrossedmoon, Koneko Hoshi, DarkKitsune18, Ichi Soma and drkphoenyx.**

**Alerters + Favourites (Could take a while): ****10-iz4****, ****13thsephiroth****, ****Aapela****, ****Alice of Keys****, ****Aliinna****, ****amiegirl17****, ****AngelicMuffin42****, ****Avampiress****, ****Baronfly****, ****blindeyes7****, ****Blue-dragon-Black-wolf****, ****bookwyrm31****, ****bubba2494****, Capt Freedom, ****chocobnyluv****, ****cloveasmodeus****, ****Corsiva Vyrae****, ****cupcakecorruptionxD****, ****Demon Lord of Blood****, ****diff-r-ent-1****, ****drkphoenyx****, ****Elia950****, ****Elsi of Dark****, ****Em Phantom****, ****Escaping Yesterday****, ****Eternal Love's Eclipse****, ****Fallenarchangel****, ****FearIsButFearItself****, ****Flower Kid is a Leprechaun****, ****foreverboundtopain****, ****GeminiAngel236****, ****georgster101****, ****greyangelicdemon****, ****hitsugayataichoda****, ****howlingwindofthestorm****, ****HYL****, ****I-Ate-The-Wiggles****, ****Ichi Soma****, ****IDreamOfDistantSeas****, ****Invader Devi****, ****Jesagon****, ****JessieRose120****, ****Kingtaso****, ****Kiron****, ****LaRire****, ****littlefoxx567****, ****Lupus-Cantus-Grimoure****, ****Master of****, ****mep13****, ****MidnightMoonMurderer****, ****mistyElk0****, ****MysticTyphoon****, ****Nadushka****, ****Nut and Shell****, ****oLyaa****, ****out-in-the-cold****, ****PennyShort****, ****PinkPsych00****, ****Potatoe Girl****, ****PriestessofBast****, ****Pudding In Great Pain****, ****pupeez4eva****, ****Quicquidlibet****, ****Ranger Mitsuki****, ****RikuOfTheDesert****, ****Ritsuka119****, ****RomiofAmestria****, ****Saffrin-chan****, ****ShiroTsukiKiba****, ****silversamjokgo****, ****Sm1tZ****, ****Sox Shoes And Amilia****, ****Squidypus****, ****SuperNekofan****, ****TaintedxLily****, ****tbcassie****, ****The Pandemonium-Chaos Disorder****, ****To Destination****, ****unchartedfate****, ****ursineus****, ****Vul****, ****Watermelondrea****, ****Whedonsgirl****, ****wishfulliving89****, ****Wolf-girl-Artemis****, ****wolfpirate13****.**


	5. Chapter 4: Train & Entrance Rehashed

**Quest of Truth and the Order of the Phoenix: Chapter 4 – Train & Entrance**

* * *

_**Preparation for School….**_

It was ever a wonder that Edward Elric constantly found himself to be bored. The mundane tasks in life were never things he wanted to do, and today was no exception. While everyone else was rushing to pack their trunks for Hogwarts, Ed was simply sitting down in the kitchen twirling his Bonsai grown wand between his hands, wondering how anything so beautiful could bring a curse. Yuki decided to land on Ed's head at that very moment, one of the few things about his pet phoenix he despised so much, it loved his head, and better still, ripping his hairs out when it flew off. Ed glared at the wall, willing Yuki to feel his discomfort, sadly however, the grand phoenix was completely oblivious.

There was a great clamour and the sound of trunks falling down the stairs before Mrs. Weasley could be heard cursing Fred and George for their happy-go-lucky use of magic. Mrs. Weasley was also rushing Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny along before they all turned to see Ed in the kitchen, glaring at them all. Glaring while having a phoenix on top of his head probably didn't have the most desired affect as Ed was fast learning. The twins burst out laughing before they could think about it, forgetting Yuki's wrath for jokes upon his master. "Is it just me or is that look kind of….." George got no further when Yuki swooped, not just any swoop either, Yuki had a direct aim, George's wand. "Hey, Ed, you're stupid bird took my wand." Ed just sat there snickering as Fred and George began a grand chase of the phoenix that seemed to know just where to go, shooting up the chimney of the unlit fireplace in the kitchen.

Fred just laughed when he realised what the phoenix had done before pointing is wand at the hearth and hissing "Incendio". Everyone heard the phoenix caw in disgust, and before anyone had even realised, Ed simply waved his wand at the fire and it went out as if it had been doused in water. Everyone stared at him. "You can manage non-verbal spells?" Hermione asked baffled.

"What, you can't?" Ed chuckled, "I've spent my whole life buried in books discovering secrets that I shouldn't be able to. This –" Ed waved his wand making flowers appear for emphasis "- is nothing." Yuki landed on Ed's metal shoulder this time rather then his favourite perch in Ed's hair.

* * *

_**A short while later….**_

Everyone was standing between Platform's 9 and 10 waiting for the perfect lull in muggle traffic so they could pass through the wall leading to platform 9 ¾ undetected. When the coast was clear they moved as a group. Ed was less affected than most people on their first trip through the barrier to Hogwarts and this somewhat worried Molly, but she was not allowed to express these concerns as Ed was now the responsibility of the Order and he was examining the hidden platform awestruck.

All of them waved their goodbyes to Molly, and Harry to Sirius who had tagged along in his dog form. Then they all boarded the train, neglecting Ed who had to invent a bathroom on the platform in order to change into school robes, which he hated the site of anyway. He felt no ambition towards changing on a train, which looked about as comfortable as the ones from Risembool to Central. As Ed strolled through the train, he noticed many people walking about, not the least of which was a platinum blonde haired boy who was about one and a half times Ed's own height. The boy smirked at him and mumbled something about being a first year, to which Ed's nostrils flared. He had every intention of going up to that arrogant prick and giving him a fist in the face, but Hermione had caught him before he could irreparably make an enemy of Malfoy.

"No," She whispered, "Hitting him will cause both you and Dumbledore more problems then its worth, trust me."

"Then what do you expect me to the next time the bastard refers to my height directly or otherwise?" Ed grumbled.

"Ignore it?" Hermione answered hesitantly, forgetting the height complex which had been aptly displayed throughout their holidays.

"Fine," Ed moved off to find a lone compartment where he would be left alone. Of course this was the Hogwarts Express he was on and lone compartments never stayed lone for long. Soon enough, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and some other idiot calling himself Sinagain was it, were seated in Ed's compartment, so he attempted to sleep.

Ed awoke to hear the train still going and decidedly kept his eyes shut in order to avoid drawing attention to himself. "Do you think he's a werewolf with those golden eyes?" Seamus asked.  
"Don't be ridiculous," Ginny mumbled, "He must just be from a family where genetics run a little differently."  
A tick appeared on Ed's forehead at the mention of genetics, it was obvious to anyone that knew Hohenhime and Ed that Ed was Hohenhime's son, and Ed hated it. No matter how much Al had tried to get him to forgive their father, Ed still despised him for what he'd done when they were young.

As the train pulled into the station at Hogsmeade, Edward finally decided to announce that he was awake to his fellow passengers. They all jumped as the short blonde jumped up from his seat, grabbed a small messenger bag and moved off the train. The gobstruck Griffindor's continued wondering where Ed had hidden his trunk and pet until they themselves realised they were running behind on the train and most of the others had moved on ahead of them.

Outside at the threstal pulled carriages, Ed was admiring the beautiful creatures when Ginny, Neville and Seamus decided to ask him what he was starring at. Ed's blunt response was "Obviously something you can't see," The students progressed in their carriages to the castle and Edward had no choice but to admire the beauty of one of the oldest buildings he'd seen in this strange land, at least getting back towards the good times in Amestris where he understood what was going on.

* * *

_**Great Hall - Hogwarts Castle...**_

"Fantastic," Ron crowed as it was announced to the Gryfindor table that Harry had been appointed the captain of the quidditch team and that tryouts would be held soon. Harry, Ron and Hermione were all eager to see whether Dumbledore would be sorting Ed at all, or if he would be simply choosing a house for Ed without the hats standard student judgment. They were all surprised when the doors to the hall opened and Dumbledore was followed by Ed, McGonagall and the Sorting hat. The trio marched to the front of the hall where Professor Dumbledore took his place at the podium.

"Greetings, and welcome to all of you, back for a wonderful year I'm sure." Dumbledore began, "This year, before you are to meet the first years, I have an announcement to make. We have this year, taken in for the first time in Hogwart's history, a student who was not invited when he was younger, because his powers have only just been realised. I present to you all, Edward Elric."

Edward glowered at the students when the clapping began, making it slowly drown out in the silence that filled the hall. He wouldn't have it, there was to be no applause of him no matter what happened.

"It will be no surprise to any of you," Dumbledore continued, "That we will proceed with sorting Mr. Elric as with every other student that has every walked through these doors." Dumbledore motioned for McGonagall to bring out the stool and sorting hat. Ed was sat down and the hat placed on his head, he glared at it.

"You're an interesting one aren't you? Wit beyond measure, good for Ravenclaw. Courage and Bravery, a Gryfindor attribute for sure. Cunning and Slyness only for Slytherin of course. You share all the traits for all the houses, given that Hufflepuff embodies all three. A decision is impossible to make like this."  
"Would you stop reading my mind you stupid attached soul and just decide already!" Ed grumbled.

"Angry aren't we." The Hat chuckled, "You think of this as Alchemy don't you? Me talking I mean. So did so many others who were alchemists and came through. They are all wrong."  
"Hurry up!" Ed warned, "If you don't, I'll use my wand and shred you to pieces!"  
"Ah, the malice is deep, indeed, there is only one place for a temperament like that my dear boy SLYTHERIN!"

Ed left the chair, marching to the end of the Slytherin table and taking a seat. Whispers filled the hall, but very little time was given before the doors were thrust open and the entire first year marched into the hall. In the mean time, Draco Malfoy and his cronies looked toward the short blond, wondering what made that hat pick Slytherin, he looked like a pansy Gryfindor. When Ed noticed Malfoy staring, he glared back, harsh as with Mustang when he was in a really pissy mood. _Isn't that the same bastard that I was gonna smash on the train?_ Ed thought, closing his eyes and trying to relax, until a hand came down on his shoulder. Before anyone could even blink, the owner of said hand was on the floor, with a broken nose no doubt from the way he was holding it. "If you EVER touch me again, it'll be much worse then that." Ed growled before sitting back down as if nothing had happened. Apparently Dumbledore had warned the teachers about Ed's somewhat instantaneous explosions and had been oblivious to what had just happened to Malfoy, only the toad faced woman who he had not noticed earlier seemed slightly disturbed by his display of force.

The sorting of the first year's continued as the irate blond continued sitting at his table, wishing for it all to be over so he could at least sleep. Automail hadn't exactly done wonders for his health in recent times and it had been awfully draining. "There is a time for speech," Dumbledore's voice echoed about the room, "However, this is not it. Tuck in!" Ed jumped as food appeared on the tables as if by magic, minus the fact everything about this place was magical, Ed had forgotten.

Ed surprised the Slytherin's by practically engulfing the food as it appeared, his appetite couldn't be matched by any. Malfoy meanwhile, had been carried off to the hospital wing to visit Madam Pomfrey and have his nose repaired. As plates continued to stack high in the great hall however, Dumbledore's speech had begun. It was all the boring mumbo jumbo until Ed heard a "Hhhem!" from one of the staff. Dumbledore pointedly ignored it, so did Ed. "Hhhem!" again. A tick appeared above Ed's forehead, he hated this arrogant woman enough without her even speaking, did she have to try and make it worse? Apparently she did, because then she took Dumbledore's position and began ranting about how she was the new ministry appointed co-DADA teacher and then Ed's thoughts trailed off somewhere, probably into glaring at anyone he felt was so much as staring at him.

Finally, the toad faced bitch or whatever she was called decided it would be appropriate to finish, this left Dumbledore to proceed with the sorting, which bored Ed so much, he fell asleep on his plate. Oh was this ever going to bite him in the ass. "What the fuck!" Ed yelled as he woke up to a round of applause and found his face in what appeared to be a bowl of soup. The toad faced woman stood up and advanced on Ed, "Detention Mr. ...?"  
"Toadface." Ed answered blatantly.

"I'm in no mood for games Mr…?" Umbridge glared.  
"Are you dumb you bitch?" Ed grumbled, the food on his face doing nothing for his temper, "You would've heard my name had you payed any attention to Professor Dumbledore's speech, alas, I guess you really are that stupid."

After his brief confrontation with Umbridge, Ed simply stood up and walked from the great hall, an already foul mood was no doubt about to be made worse by the fact he was lost while in search of the Slytherin common room and would probably need someone's help to find his way, something Ed was completely against doing. He ended up running into Professor McGonagall anyway, and she was only too happy to oblige in safely delivering him to the common room, albeit it followed my reprimand for his treatment of Professor Umbridge and her expectation that he would show up at the assigned detention tomorrow.

Ed simply kept on walking into the common room, finding his way to the dorms, and then finding his assigned bed. Normally, he'd just lay there and put up with the mess on his face, but he reasoned that the showers might be busier in the morning so he decided he would resolve that issue now, afterall, he was very self-conscious about his automail and the affect it had on peoples opinion of him. Ed moved into the showers, turning one on and finding the optimal temperature before he carefully checked around to make sure no one was there to see him undress. Ed proceeded into the shower, letting the warm water wash the grime of food off his face and proceeded to lather his hair with shampoo before covering his whole body in it, and washing it all off.

Ed exited the shower cubicle and dried himself, searching for the set of clean clothes he'd brought with him. Then he saw him, Draco Malfoy, standing right in front of him, looking at a completely naked Ed. (A/N: No fangirls, I'm truly sorry, I don't mind reading yaoi stories, but me writing one is just not high on my list, yet, I might do it if it will excite you all who knows, lets just remember I'm male though.) Draco stuttered, "Y-y-o-o-u FREAK!" He yelled, gesturing at Ed's metal limbs before bolting from the room and leaving Ed to wallow in self pity over his mechanical limbs. Ed just knew he was never going to live this down while he was at this school and he might as well get over it quickly. He got dressed and proceeded back into the dorm where all the boys were now awake, he was pounced upon by an army as soon as he entered with Malfoy directing that they rip his shirt off. Rather then letting them get away with it, Ed simply swayed backwards, before throwing a punch in Malfoy's direction with his right arm, causing a formerly broken nose to be broken again. Ed growled as the rest of them made way for him to proceed through to his bed, one tried to grab him by the shoulder, the right one, Ed was so far infuriated that he simply swung his left leg back, hitting the unfortunate youth in the crotch. Ed listened cheerfully to the sounds of pain issuing from those who were stupid enough to stand up to him.

Ed wandered over to his bed, burying his dirty clothes in a section of his trunk to be washed later when he found his way to the lake for a little bit of experimenting with the different waters here. Then Ed modified the curtains with Alchemy, making sure nothing behind them could even be seen, before pulling them shut and tying them up to make sure no one would try pulling them open.

* * *

**Rehashed due to the popular belief of readers, and my own belief which says my brain was fried last night when I finished the writing of this chapter. This should make everyone happier, and here is the rest of the notes from last nights chapter:**

**By the way, I have I think something like 20 reviews to respond to, so please don't mind if I'm a little slow getting back to you. I finished this up in lunch time at school today after all.  
**

**A/N: HI GUYS! It's been so long since I've properly updated and I apologise for not getting this out much, much sooner. I swear I will get this in order, my final exams for high school are over in approximately 7-8 weeks and that will help so much.**

**Unfortunately, there are simply too many of you who now review, favourite, or alert this story to list, but suffice to say, the following statistics were invented by you guys and I appreciate your dedication to reading my story and all your kind words:**

**Reviews: 83 (In 4 chapters roughly, awesome. I love you guys)**  
**Hits: 8,767 (Well over double last time)**  
**Favourites: 72 (I love you guys so much as well!)**  
**Alerts: 135 (WOAH! You guys are all awesome, seriously!)**

**Of course if I have time to be writing all this no doubt you all have time to give me a quick review? Anything, I can take criticism. I assure you I will personally respond to all reviews that are sent. I'll try and tally a list of the new people the story gains to alert, favourite and review each week. Something tells me that'll be nigh on impossible.**

**And of course, there won't be any yaoi in this story, I promise you. It was only brought about by listening to one of my friends who is an absolute fan girl of it, I'll write a separate story for it if anyone really wants, and it'll be a DGM/FMA cross over, I can do that much better than yaoi in HP/FMA I think.  
**

**With that said I'm out. REVIEW!**


	6. Authors Note 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: SCHOOL EXAMS AND EXPECTED UPDATES**

* * *

**Hi all, unfortunately, I've made it to that end of the year. The end where exams are on and they're rather important given it is the end of Year 12 for me. As such there will be no updates in the coming weeks due to the fact that I need to study for them, they start on Monday 17th of October EST and finish October 28th of October EST for me. **

**Due to these exams however, there is some good news in it for all of you. I promise to write an update with one chapter for Quest of Truth and the Order of the Phoenix in the first weekend after exams finish (Oct 29th onwards). I will not promise a finish date but it will happen during that weekend. **

**Athrun's Trial will be updated whenever I find the time to write the next chapter, seriously, I have like half of it planned out but I need to just sit down and type like a really fast rabbit or something. Anyway.**

**Hell's Awakening... I won't promise anything there for a little bit, I wanna at least finish Athrun's Trial first, then I'll continue it, I swear to whatever higher being there is.**

**Gundam SEED Redemption Rewrite is on an official hiatus until I have time to read and catch up on the actual Redemption story, I'm miles behind (Sorry winterchill, I didn't mean it to end up that way).**

**So, with that, I bid you all adieu for the next couple of weeks.**

**Take care.**

**Joker Oak.**


	7. Chapter 5: Housemates

**Disclaimer: **Do I really need to remind you all I own nothing but any OC's or ideas that aren't in the anime or book/films?

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Housemates**

Ed's first day at Hogwarts wasn't exactly what you would call perfect. First there was double Potions with Snape, a completely arrogant asshole who figured he would know nothing having not been here for the past 3 years. Ed showed him, factually of course, that his knowledge was better than even Hermione's.

Then there was History of Magic and Divination, Ed could have been tempted at times to jump off the roof of the Divination tower with Professor Trelawney predicting the untimely demise of both him and his father. Repeatedly.

Then to finish the afternoon with double Transfiguration, let us just say that Ed's temper and McGonagal's patience were both worn thin. Ed had refused to 'transfigure' a mouse into a tea cup, on the plain principle it did not meet the laws effectively relating to Alchemy. When the bell rang, Ed was one of the first students to rise, earning a glare from McGonagal "Mr. Elric, if you could stay behind please. The rest of you are dismissed."

"Yes Professor?" Ed queried upon the classroom becoming empty.  
"You do realise well that although you are an alchemist, the fact has been hidden from both the government and student body for your own protection, correct?" The Deputy Headmistress asked. "If so, surely you realise that the laws for Alchemy are to be thrown out the window in my classroom Mr. Elric."

"You want me to 'transfigure' that little critter?" Ed asked, horrifiedly staring at the mouse on his desk. "I couldn't do it, not even if I knew no harm was going to come to him. It is a disruption to the explainable natural order of the world and goes against every law of Alchemy, a science which I have dedicated my life to."

"So you'd prefer I give you a terrible grade for this class?" The woman arched an eyebrow.  
"With all due respect professor," Ed mumbled, "Yes." Ed marched out of the classroom and down toward the dungeons.

_**Slytherin Common Room...**_

"Did anyone else see Elric's face when he got held back by McGonagal?" Malfoy blurted, "It was absolutely priceless, as if he was scared of her or something."

"Did anyone else Malfoy's face after I broke his nose?" Ed piped up from behind Malfoy, his fist raised, a feral smile taking his face as Malfoy turned around in horror as he punched the arrogant twat in the forehead, leaving him unconscious in front of the rest of Slytherin house. Ed walked past the awestruck idiots, choosing to go to bed and ignore them, enjoying the company of his majestic phoenix which had found his way to Ed's right shoulder when Ed arrived in the dorms. Yuki stared at him, blinking several times before flying off out the window to hunt for food, after all, Ed had never seen Yuki eat owl treats.

"Owl treats aren't really the sort of things Phoenix's eat," A voice pointed out from its position behind Ed watching as Yuki flew out into the distance. "They prefer mice and wild animals that they can feast upon." Ed looked up, to see a rather timid looking teenager in his Slytherin robes, gazing longingly at the outer world. "I'm Blaise Zabini, probably the only one you'll get sense out of while you're in this dorm." He held out his hand to shake. Ed cautiously accepted it, causing Blaise great pain by also shaking with his right, metal hand. "Opps," Ed grinned, "Sorry about that, it slipped my mind which hand I was shaking with." Blaise smiled reassuringly, "It's nothing. The aches will subside shortly I'm sure." Ed's smile widened, "Maybe, but they'll all return after our first co-DADA lesson with Umbridge and Moody tomorrow." Blaise smile fell, remembering the horrible Ministry woman. "Yeah, that will be interesting. Especially with the Gryffindor's involved." Ed's smile turned into a frown, "What do you mean?"

"Well," Blaise began, "Slytherin has always had a large rivalry with Gryffindor, particularly with Harry Potter and his friends."

"Why is this rivalry so important?" Ed grumbled, "Where I'm from, the only grudges that people hold are the grudges against the government."

"You really don't know much about Hogwarts or the Magical World do you?" Blaise groaned.

"No," Ed stated blankly, "So hurry the hell up and get me up to date!"

"Right, where to start..." Blaise mumbled, wishing he hadn't gotten himself into this mess, "Many years ago, when Hogwarts was founded, each of the houses got along, until one day, Salazar Slytherin attempted to kill his only potential rival in life Godric Gryffindor. Slytherin failed, albeit after wounding Gryffindor badly. Gryffindor made a deal with the goblins however, for a sword of immense power, a sword known only as the sword of Gryffindor, the goblic name is not known. With it, Gryffindor struck down upon Slytherin with searing revenge, murdering all of Slytherin's family before slaying the man himself. The sword has only been seen on two occasions since that fateful day, once in the hands of Professor Dumbledore during his early fight with Grindelwald many years ago, where it was thought to have been destroyed and then again in the hands of Potter in second year. The killing of Slytherin and his family has led the house to hold an unending and enduring grudge against Gryffindor's own. Particularly those seen to be future and current 'heads of house'."

"So what you're saying," Ed grumbled, "Is that you are all basically holding a grudge for something that happened thousands of years ago and is completely and entirely pointless? How stupid can fucking wizards be?"  
"Let us not forget you are one," Blaise reminded the irate young man.

"I'm not as stupid as the rest of you bloody idiots though." Ed smirked, "I'm much clever."

"You think so do you? You've not spent enough time in a classroom with that Granger then," Blaise grinned, "You'll soon change your mind then I assure you."

"I doubt it," Ed grinned cockily, "I hardly ever change my mind. I'm going to bed anyway."

"Good night Elric," Blaise grinned.  
"Night, Zab...Zab...oh for fuck...Good night." Ed grumbled, forgetting Blaise's last name.

Ed wandered over to his bed, sitting on the edge and preparing to pull the curtains. "You know Truth, it's rude to interrupt people when they're talking. Come back when I'm asleep."

The wicked grin in the painting next to Ed's bed vanished, leaving a calmer feel about the blonde.

_**Sometime later in the Gate...**_

"You are achieving nothing Elric, the potential of yours seems to be slipping." Truth cackled.

"I don't see why you find this so funny," Ed grinned.  
"Oh? Why?" Truth's eerie voice retorted.  
"Because, if I don't do what you want, you lose!" Ed's evil smile came into play, "I don't have to return home, I can survive here."

"Without your friends or family?" Truth grinned malevolently, "Isn't that the whole reason why you chose this path in the first place?"

"Bastard!" Ed grumbled.

"Okay Mr. Alchemist, it's time to play." Truth grinned, "You need to find for me, he who has assumed the identity of another. His soul will do nicely for what I have planned. Your curiosity need not get involved."

"How the hell am I meant to determine who stole the identity of another?" Ed grumbled, "I know no one from this damned place!"  
"Then use someone who does, use your head Alchemist!" Truth grinned, "Good night, sleep tight. Oh, and don't let those fools that are about to touch your arm to discover if its metal or not get away with it."

_**Back in the dorms...**_

Ed jolted awake, his right fist slamming straight into Goyle's nose as the terrified imbossile tried to get away. Next his left elbow hound its place straight in Crabbe's stomach. "Can I help you gentleman?" Ed asked, really pissed off now.

"Uh,..." Goyle stuttered and slurred badly, "We uh,...uh...uh...Crabbe can t'll ya."  
Ed's eyes whirled around to face the now alienated Crabbe. "Uh,...,uh...We were just doing what Malfoy told us t'do. Y'know?"

"No, I don't know." Ed distastefully growled, "Why don't you enlighten me!"

"Ugh," Goyle stuttered again, "Told us if we rolled ya sleeve up on ur right arm, it'd be made of metal. We was just curious."

"Well then," Ed's fiery eyes lit up, his wand came out his left sleeve and seconds later, Crabbe and Goyle were both bound in a rather awkward position around one of the bed posts of Malfoy's bed. Goyle's foot in Malfoy's face was most likely giving off an awful stench given the way that the platinum blonde rolled away to avoid it. "Lets see whether Malfoy will get you out of this one." Ed grinned triumphantly, running his fingers through his golden locks, before yawning and returning to a light sleep.

_**The morning, uh oh...**_

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING?" Malfoy shouted, as he awoke to the sight of Goyle's feet in his face. "I know you like to follow me about, but clearly boys, I don't swing that way, I've got girlfriends you know!"

"Malfoy, one day you'll learn, that the way you interpret things and the actual reality of the world is far different to what you were expecting of it." Ed grinned from his bed before pissing himself in laughter at the position Crabbe and Goyle were still stuck in. "Maybe you should get them down." Ed grinned, if Malfoy tried, the jinx he'd cast on the twin idiots would activate and also stick Malfoy to his bed post with them.

Sure enough, the idiot followed through with his plan to rescue his two lackeys and boy did he get a shock when he two was bound to a pole on his bed, especially when he realised he was upside down and his pajama bottoms had stayed on the bed and not with him, leaving him in just his under wear. Ed doubled over, snickering at the hilarity of the situation as more and more Slytherin's gathered around to see what had happened to the 'three little pigs' as Ed had dubbed them.

Ed had moved down to the common room to study some books on transfiguration further to try and establish what sort of a link it held with Alchemy when he noticed that Professor Snape had walked past and stormed up into the dormitory's. _Probably on his way to rescue the little piggies_ Ed grinned gleefully, untll that was he noticed the same mans shadow hovering over him. "Can I help you professor?" He asked kindly.

"Yes Elric, perhaps you can." Snape sneered, "Can you please explain to me what happened in the dorms?"  
"What do you mean, sir?" Ed feigned innocence.  
"I'm talking about Mr. Malfoy and Co. did you think it would be funny to start the year off with a practical joke on your room mates?" Snape drawled.

"I woke up to some idiot screaming about the two people that were in his face and the next minute I knew, Malfoy joined his lackeys on the bed post. What more is there to the story then that sir?" Ed smiled briefly at the thought of what had happened.

"Detention Elric, 9 o'clock tonight in my office." Snape sneered, "Come prepared appropriately."  
"BUT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Ed shouted.

"We both know that is a complete lie boy, don't try any more with me or I'll take 50 points from Slytherin." Snape hissed, wowing the students in view that he would take points from his own house.

_**Detention with Snape...**_

Ed grumbled as he walked down the halls toward Professor Snape's office. All he'd done was stand up to the bullies, seriously, what was wrong with that? He continued to walk briskly and whine in his mind about how unfair this whole scenario was but knew there was nothing he could do to change it. He turned the corner before stopping at the door bearing the dreaded name "Prof. S Snape". "Arrogant asshole," Ed grumbled before knocking.

"Come in Elric!" was the dreary response. Ed advanced into the office not knowing what to expect, seeing seeing as this was Snape. What he saw worried him. Vials, Flasks, Couldrons on the boil. Anthing in this room could be considered lethal.

"Now Elric," Snape began bemused, "Do you think what you did today could honestly go without consequence?"  
"I don't know what you mean..." Ed was cut off.

"Don't give me that garbage Elric, a trace spell clearly indicated it was you that cast the hex and jinx that left Draco Malfoy and Co stuck to a bed post." Snape's eyes lit up, "What can you possibly have to say about that?"  
"...Ok, he pissed me off so I stuck him and his lackys to his bed post." Ed gritted out, "Happy now?"  
"Not in the slightest," Snape sneered, "I'm afraid that this act cannot go without repercussions. Even for a member of the Order. One weeks detentions to be spent in my office correcting students homework. These will commence tomorrow. You're dismissed."

* * *

**A/N: **Wow has it been ages guys, yeah, October last year. Sorry so much for not getting this up, and a supreme apology for length being not as long as I'd hoped. In order to make the story sustainable, chapter lengths have been cut back to 2,000-2,500 words. Its easier for me, and thats likely to be fortnightly or maybe even weekly updates depending on how I feel. Hopefully I get life into order from now on.

I did some last minute editing after releasing this chapter due to some really bad spelling mistakes from the late night I had getting this ready on Friday. If you find any more please feel free to point them out.

I won't be surprised if I've lost all you dedicated reviewers and I'll have deserved it if I have. But just some stats to prove how wonderful you all are incase you are still here:

Hits: 17,342  
Reviews: 129  
Favorites: 120  
Alerts: 192

Now please review some more and let me know what you think, have I lost it completely with this chapter or not? Its probably more filler stuff then anything, but the next one will get spicier I promise.


	8. Temporary Hiatus: Plot Works All Stories

Temporary Hiatus for Plot Planning: All Stories

To my beloved readers, I received a review today which reminded me I do have people waiting on my writings. Some have been waiting several years! Scary thoughts. And as my time seems to be stabilising better in life now, I will once again take up the gauntlet of trying to write for you all.

I am pleased to announce that I have a plot already written for a brand new story, but this story focusing on an AU FMAB will not be started or released until at least Athrun's Trial and Hell's Awakening are completed.

So on the subject of that, I must now write a plot with a few dot points per chapter to cover the future chapters of each story and plan out the eventual end of each.

Quest of Truth and The Order of The Phoenix is the hardest to plan, but be comforted in knowing I have started writing chapter 6. I just need to plan beyond it.

I would like to move to a system of weekly releases for each story but it's looking more fortnightly if I want to move into a new regime of getting things done.

I profusely apologise to all readers who have sorely waited for updates to all of my stories, I must ask you all to just wait a bit longer please. I look forward to publishing more writings and stabilising my writing cycle to give you all a far more reliable release cycle.

I hope to see you all and read reviews from you all when new chapter releases are made in the upcoming future.

Many thanks for your continued patience,

Joker Oak


End file.
